Horrors of a Hidden Past
by Kodoku1991
Summary: Every girl has her secrets. Every ninja has their secrets. Rai's got enough for both categories. Can Neji help save her from them?
1. The Final Class

_****_Hello Readers:

This is a story that I've been working on for a while. It is a redo of what I had on the old Quizilla site before it went stupid. Putting up just the first part to see what you guys think. Enjoy!

* * *

_**Personal Information**_

**Name: **Kohana Rai - Little Flower of Trust

**Age: **12

**Birthday: **December 28

_**Looks:**_

**Eyes:** Blind, light blue

**Hair:** Short, choppy black

**Height: **4'9"

**Weight: **84 lb.

**_Clothing:_  
**

Light blue-green short kimono tied with a dark blue obi. Thigh-high dark blue socks with black ninja sandals. Long dark blue fingerless gloves cover past the elbow.

**_Personality:_  
**

She's almost always quiet, unless something needs to be said. Do not get her angry, because under most circumstances, she will not forgive you. She gets confused quite easily, not being able to tell what is going on around her. She is rarely sarcastic or mean to people, and is always willing to give someone a second chance.

**_Family:_  
**

**Father:** Kohana Hiro  
**Age:** 39

**Mother:** Kohana Akiko _(Sumi Akiko before marriage)  
_**Age:** 36

**Older Brother:** Kohana Towa  
**Age:** 16

**_Abilities:_  
**

**Ninjutsu:**

Shunshin no Jutsu - _Body Flicker_

Kawarimi no Jutsu - _Body Replacement_

Bunshin no Jutsu - _Clone_

Jibaku Fuda: Kassei - _Exploding Tag: Activate_

Dokunuku no Jutsu - _Poison Extraction_

Nawanuke no Jutsu - _Rope Escape_

Henge no Jutsu - _Transformation_

**Genjutsu:**

Kokuangyō no Jutsu - _Bringer-of-Darkness_

**Other:**

Flute

Meditation

Illusions - _With flute_

**_History:_  
**

Not much is known about this young academy student. She gets top marks, is very quiet, and listens well. She has most of the qualities of a nin that most people are looking for. No one knows she's blind, except for one girl who Rai would trust with her life.

She mastered flute when she was quite young, having no other hobbies or reasons to do anything else and cast her first illusion with it at the age of seven. Beginning then, her mother taught her medical jutsu, knowing that Rai would never be one for killing someone.

She is quite clueless when it comes to gossip, love, and other things of that sort because of her parents' habits and rules.

"It is now time for the final exam to begin. Your names will be called in a random order. The test will different for some people, depending on disabilities or abilities," Iruka-sensei explained, his pen tapping on his clipboard. His voice had an air of hopefulness, but was hard at the same time. It was almost if he was trying to prepare himself for a let down.

I turned to the girl next to me. She had helped me out a lot during the years of school, helping me find ways to hide my disability, knowing that I would never accomplish anything if the superiors found out I was blind. "Hey TenTen-san, do they know I'm, well, do they know about my disability?" I just wanted to make sure. Because, when Iruka-sensei was speaking, it felt like his tone was because of me. Maybe it was just because of my father.

"I'm not sure. I don't believe so. You learn about your surroundings so quickly so it doesn't seem like you are, just using echoes. I believe me reading off the lessons to you has worked, you can memorize almost everything you've heard. You never need help when doing signs, it's like you knew them all your life. I think they don't know, unless you told them in the first place, as I know you didn't."

I shook my head, "I could still see for the entrance exam. Remember, my eyes were dark blue."

"Yeah, they have lightened a lot."

"TenTen." The call came from the doorway.

"Oh that's me! Wish me luck," she said happily. I heard her stand up and her hand landed on my shoulder, giving a comforting squeeze.

"Let me know how you did, and good luck," I called after her, a soft smile curling the corners of my lips.

Time passed slowly as I waited for her to come back. It must have been a half hour or so when I closed my eyes and listened to other conversations going on around me.

"I wonder how Neji did."

"Yeah, he hasn't come back yet."

"But you know he did well. He's the best in the class."

"We don't need to worry about him passing or not."

"We know he's not worried about it. He's sure that he'll pass."

_Hyuuga Neji, I haven't met him yet. I know he's the best in the class, and expected to graduate with top marks. I'm just hoping I pass._

"I hope this isn't too hard. If it is, I'll do my best."

"Will you shut up Lee? You heard what Iruka-sensei said; the tests will be different for the people who have _'disabilities'_. And you **know** you can't beat Neji's scores. There is no way."

"I'm not going to let him beat me."

_Rock Lee is a ninja that can't use ninjutsu or genjutsu. He works hard enough, I hope he makes it..._

"Kohana Rai."

_That's my name. I'm known as the slow-moving quiet girl with good reflexes who only speaks with TenTen. People don't really know me, except by face. They wouldn't be able to distinguish me by voice. But I only know everyone by voice, and can tell everyone apart by the way they walk. Only one of the ways being blind is an advantage..._

I stood up, opening my eyes and moved to the end of the row where the stairs were. I ran my fingers along the backs of people's chairs to guide me, counting the steps to the end of the row. Ten to the aisle, a ninety-degree turn to the left, and fifteen steps to the front, another eighty-degree turn to the right, eight steps to the door, where Iruka-sensei was waiting. As I moved down the stairs carefully, my fingers trailed the edges of desks, the grain of the wood rough against my sensitive fingertips. I could sense the man's chakra and moved toward him.

"Come with me." His footsteps left the room and echoed down the hallway. I followed him by sound to a nearby classroom. Entering it, I could sense the chakra of two people, Miyuki-sensei and Iruka-sensei.

"Kohana Rai, we are giving the normal test, even though we are aware of your healing and genjutsu abilities." I nodded quickly. "Very well. Please create at least three Bunshin."

My hands folded and twisted in to the hand position that they so well knew. A shock of chakra ran through me, creating the clones I had been instructed to create. A poof of smoke, and there were four images of me standing in front of the two senseis.

"I think that's all the information we need. Congratulations! You pass!" I heard Iruka-sensei say, the wide smile almost verbal.

I couldn't help but allow a smile to creep on to my features. "Thank you," I said softly, going in to a bow of respect.

I took my new hitai-ate and tied it around my head, keeping my bangs out of my face, the metal of the plate cool against my fingertips. I ran my fingers through my short hair, smoothing it in to place.

"You're allowed to leave now. Orientation is tomorrow, beginning at normal school time," Miyuki-sensei instructed. I gave a curt nod and exited the classroom, following the memorized steps with ease to the main exit of the academy.

A slow breeze passed through the small courtyard-like area in front of the school, somewhat cooling the warm day. Chattering from the academy students that passed the test flew through my senses, allowing me to pick up most of the words. It seems all of my classmates, who have gone so far, have passed the test. Their parents and family members were congratulating them on _'a job well done'_. My smile faded and my eyes became downcast. I would have no one come to congratulate me today, or any day. As always, it was just me, myself, and I.

"Rai!" _And maybe TenTen-san..._

Female arms were thrown around me in a bone-crushing hug. "Congrats, I'm glad you passed. I don't believe your parents are here yet, though I'm sure they will be." I could, like with Iruka-sensei, almost hear the smile in her voice.

I shook my head, returning her hug gently. "They're not coming. So I'm just going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow at the orientation, okay?"

The weapon's master moved away slightly with her hands still on my shoulder. "Are you sure?"

A small smile curled the end of my lips. "Of course. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Ja ne," I called over my shoulder, along with a small wave, as I headed for home. _Tomorrow should be fun..._


	2. Meeting The Team

I walked in to the classroom to hear and sense that the large room was almost empty. _I left at 8:30; I shouldn't be too early..._

"Hey Rai!"

"TenTen-san," I called softly. I followed her chakra and voice to the back of the room, finding an empty chair next to her.

"I hope we get on the same team."

I smiled at the older-girl's enthusiasm. "I do too. I really do wonder whom we're with. If you're there, it will be easier to tell the team about being-" I stopped speaking, knowing she knew what I meant.

I felt her hand on my shoulder, giving it a comforting squeeze. "Don't worry, Rai. Your medical abilities and genjutsu will make up for that ten times over."

I smiled. "Thank you." I said softly.

I felt Iruka enter the room, his footsteps light and pleased. I turned my head to the front, indicating his entrance, and TenTen followed my motion. "All right everyone. Settle down and we will start the team assignments." Rustling and hurried footsteps sounded through the room as the other soon-to-be-genin found their seats. "Now we can start. The first team..." For the next few minutes, Iruka listed off the names of the teams. "...Finally, our four-man team will consist of TenTen, Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Kohana Rai. Those are your team assignments. Now will be your break for lunch, and we will convene in an hour to meet your jounin senseis. This is good-bye, and good luck." There was a pause, and his footsteps headed out of the room.

TenTen and I stood up, heading for the front of the classroom to find our teammates. "There will be a lot less explaining to do since you and I are on the same team," I voiced gratefully, gently touching the back of her hand in gratitude.

"It also means we're not stuck with a bunch of guys. It'll be nice to have a girl to hang out with." A giggle escaped the older girl's throat.

"Wouldn't we hang out anyway, after training and between missions?"

"Of course. Oh, here come our new teammates."

Two sets of footsteps I had long since memorized were drawing steadily closer to the two of us. The heavier walk belonged to Rock Lee, a taijutsu user and the bottom of the class due to the inability to use neither ninjutsu nor genjutsu. Hyuuga Neji, a branch member of the prestigious Hyuuga clan, owned the lighter, quicker walk. He was a genius; one of the best users of the kekkei genkai titled the _'Byakugan'_, and was often stalked by the other female ninjas of our year. You couldn't help but feel almost sorry for him.

I turned my gaze to the ground, as I had learned, and to avoid any questions about not meeting someone's gaze.

"TenTen and Rai-chan, right? I'm-"

"Rock Lee, primarily taijutsu user, though lacking in ability, unable to use genjutsu and ninjutsu. Carries enough spirit for ten shinobi," I cut in, rattling off what I knew of him.

Surprised gazes settled on me, which I only returned with a small smile.

"Hyuuga Neji," the older male said simply.

"Proud holder of the Byakugan, top of the class, passed with top marks, strong believer in Fate and Destiny, wanted by most of the girls in our year," I repeated what was in my memory.

More surprised gazes, which, again, I only returned with a small smile.

"We know nothing of you, yet you seem to know everything about us." The Hyuuga seemed a little disturbed by this information, though he hid it well.

"I listen, you watch. That is the difference between us," I said simply. I turned my attention to TenTen. "I'm going for dango, are you joining me?"

"We should all go. That way we can get to know each other better," Lee suggested.

"That sound great," TenTen agreed.

"Fine with me. How about you, Hyuuga-san?" I cast a quick glance toward him, before returning it to the ground.

"Let's just go."

"Okay then!" Lee was excited as any new genin could be as he led the way to the dango shop.

I hung back with TenTen, nervous about lunch. _I had only meant lunch with TenTen. Now I have to hide it longer..._ I wrung my hands nervously. "TenTen-san, how am I going to do this?" I whined softly.

The weapon's master sighed heavily. "I don't know, Rai. If it comes up, you tell them at lunch. If not, tell them when we meet our sensei. Does that work?"

I nodded, sighing softly. "It'll have to."

At lunch, it never came up, much to my pleasure, and I learned quite a lot about my new teammates.

Lee had quite a lot of spirit, as I said earlier. His energy was like a three-year-old's, never ran out. He was a strong believer that he would someday be able to pass Hyuuga's skills, but the tone of his voice gave away that he didn't know how to do it.

Hyuuga was a quiet man. If he spoke, it meant he wanted people to listen to him, and we did. Even though he mostly shot down what Lee was saying. But he asked why I was staring, once.

An odd side effect of my blindness: I don't blink often.

I merely averted my gaze to the table. "Gomen-nasai." I could feel his gaze on me for a while afterwards.

"We should be heading back. It's almost time for us to meet with our sensei," TenTen pointed out, standing up. The three of us followed her lead, tossing down money for our meals.

"Hey, Rai-chan, your meal was only 1500 yen, why on earth did you put down a 5000 yen bill?" Lee asked, confused.

My eyes widened. "My mistake." I picked up the bill I had placed down, replacing it with a 1000 and a 500. I could tell by the texture of the bills. I could feel gazes on me again, which I promptly ignored.

The walk was short, back to the academy, and we arrived upon the classroom full of eager students, ready to begin their training.

The four of us headed to the back of the room, where TenTen and I usually sit. There was light chatter between Lee and the weapon's master, but Hyuuga and I were silent. I sat back in my chair, my arms crossed over my chest, eyes closed.

Teams came and left, soon it was only the four of us, waiting for our new sensei to arrive.

"Hello, the new power of youth!"

_This should be fun..._


	3. Getting to Know You

"Hello the new power of youth!" a new voice rang out.

I almost cringed at the sound but I managed to stop myself.

"Hello sensei!" Lee cried out. I heard no words from TenTen or Neji so I stayed silent as well. I received a weird vibe from this man.

"Follow me to the roof, my team!" our new sensei called, his voice booming, echoing through out the room and in to the halls. I stood and followed TenTen closely, my footsteps silent as they had been trained to be.

The door to the roof banged open. Sensei had us sit on benches by the edge of the roof. "I think some introductions are in order. I'm Maito Gai."

"Hyuuga Neji."

"TenTen."

"Rock Lee."

"Kohana Rai."

Gai-sensei nodded and smiled. "From today, you are genin. I'd like to hear your goals, yes." He gestured for Neji to begin.

"I don't want to answer."

"I would like to become a strong ninja, like the legendary female ninja Tsunade-sama," TenTen answered.

"Sensei!" Lee's voice was proud as he addressed our new teacher. I couldn't help but smile as he continued to speak. "Despite not using ninjutsu or genjutsu, I want to prove that you can become a splendid ninja! I'm devoting everything to that purpose!"

Neji scoffed. Just a small laugh, but cruelty was heavy in every syllable of the laughter.

"Hey, you! What's so funny?!" The proud taijutsu user leapt from the bench, the hurt in his voice disguised by anger.

"You say you can't use ninjutsu and genjutsu. So how does that make you a ninja? I don't get it. Are you some kind of idiot?" It seemed to me that Hyuuga thought that Lee was a joke. From just listening to the way he spoke, the way he walked, he believed that having a Kekkei Genkai automatically placed you in a better position then someone like Lee, or TenTen, or me.

My smiled disappeared, and my eyes narrowed. I opened my mouth to stand up for the younger male, whose disappointment and hurt was radiating off of him in waves.

But before I could say anything, Gai spoke up, hope and pride in his voice, overshadowing Hyuuga's cruel words. "If you still have passion, not even something like that will hold you back. Heh, along with a good rival, if you give it your best, compete hard, and start improving, you'll definitely become a splendid ninja. However, it will still take some great effort."

Lee seemed to find this encouraging, as his step took on a new spirit as he sat down beside me again.

It was my turn now. The moment of truth; the time when my secret would be revealed. I didn't know if Gai-sensei would go to the Hokage straight after finding out. "I want to become a strong medical nin, like my parents. Despite my-" I trailed off, realizing I had said way too much. I could keep my secret longer, it would make things easier. I wouldn't be thrown out of the shinobi order.

"Despite your what?" Lee asked, curiosity dripping from every word.

I winced, my sightless gaze turned to my lap as I played with my hands, like I did whenever I was nervous. I could feel everyone's gaze on me. _I'm going to be in trouble. Maybe Father was correct; maybe I can never live up to the family name..._

I heard TenTen sigh. "They should know Rai. Do you want me to tell them?"

I shook my head, closing my eyes. "This is my task to do." I took a deep breath, calming down, trying to keep my voice from shaking, though I knew it would be impossible. "I want to become a great me-medic nin, like my parents. Despite my eyes; I'm blind." I bit my lip, waiting for the rude comments to begin. Waiting for the words that had haunted me since I was small. _"You're not good enough! You never will be!"_

"You're really blind? But you aced all of the classes! You passed second next to Neji!" Lee countered, as if trying to prove me wrong. I heard him stand up, his footsteps going back and forth in front of me.

I laughed slightly, finding this much more pleasing to hear than a disappointed voice. "I have to thank TenTen-san for that. She helped me learn to write again, read off all of the lessons to me, whispered hand signs to me. She's basically the reason I'm here right now," I explained.

"What about when we went for classes outside in the forest?"

"I have to thank TenTen-san again. She led me using chakra strings or fishing line," I explained that one too. With some help from TenTen, I explained every scenario that Lee brought up.

It had been going on for a while when I heard Neji speak up. "How many fingers am I holding up?" He had slid closer to me, but we were far from touching. I raised my hand, slowly drawing closer to the warmth of his palm. I pressed my palm to his, which was much larger than mine, and smiled slightly as I decoded the answer.

"Three. Anything else?"

"What you said earlier, that you listen and I see, what did you mean?" Slight confusion was laced in his usually cold voice.

I smiled slightly, tilting my head in thought. "Say you're listening to a large band, made up of many instruments. Before they even begin to play, you're all ready judging them on what they wear; how shiny and well-cared-for their instruments are; if their facial expressions are nervous, or excited, or bored. So when they actually begin to play, you already have an idea, an **assumption**, of how good they are going to be, what kinds of music they are going to play. Me? I couldn't tell you if all them were about to cry, scream in excitement, or throw up. I can hear every shuffle of their feet, every ruffle of papers. I can't really judge on that. So, when they begin to play, I can really tell if they are good or not. Do you understand?" I licked my lips slightly, not used to speaking for so long.

"No, I don't. Why didn't Iruka, or the other senseis catch it? Couldn't they tell you were blind?" Now, instead of confusion, anger had been infused in to every word.

"Did you? Could you tell that I was blind? The only reason I passed the demonstrations was because I had seen all of the instructors before I lost my sight. The only reason I could clone myself was because I spent hours studying myself the night before, because I knew that the Bunshin no Jutsu was going to be the test. But tell me, could **you** tell I was blind?" I asked, my voice serious and calm.

The Hyuuga male was silent, though I could feel his glare burning in to my eyes.

"Amazing." I turned my head in the direction of Gai-sensei. "You will be a great ninja, Rai. You can notice things about any person or thing that not even a ninja with Neji-kun's sight can see. Use that to your advantage, and you could go as far as you possibly can."

I smiled at his words, pleased that he accepted me, even with my flaws. "Should I be expecting a summon to the Hokage's office this afternoon?" I asked, just wanting to be sure.

"Of course not! Why would you?" To Gai-sensei, it seemed like there was nothing wrong with what I was.

"I thought a blind nin was useless, and a danger to the village they protect. Iruka-sensei told us a story about a blind ninja from another village. He was captured and forced to give up all the secrets of his village." I stopped talking, not wanting to go on with the story.

"You will be a great asset to the team. Neji-kun will be our eyes, and you will be our ears." He sounded so sure of himself.

"All right."

"Now let's go, my team! I have a meeting with my rival today, and I'd like you four to watch."

"Of course, Gai-sensei." Lee was on his feet, and guessing from TenTen's giggle, doing something odd.

We were led to another roof, standing above Gai-sensei as another jounin appeared. I recognized this chakra, and smiled slightly as I listened to the conversation below us.

"Let's just get this over with," a bored voice drawled. I caught the sound of turning pages.

"We're tied at forty-eight wins. Who will take the lead with this battle?" Gai-sensei's voice was proud and confident.

There was a shuffle of paper and the second jounin spoke again. "Even if I refuse, it looks like it's no use. Well, it's my turn to choose the event, right?"

"Right, well, what should we do? A taijutsu competition? The one-hundred meter dash?"

"Well then, let's go with Janken."

I raised an eyebrow, tilting my head slightly in confusion.

"Janken?" The way that my sensei said it proved I was not the only one that was confused.

"They say that luck comes with great power, right?" the jounin explained.

"Now I see."

A scoff came from beside me. "I don't know why, but, is Kakashi dealing with it this way so he doesn't have to fight?" Neji questioned.

A small smirk curled on my lips. _So I was correct. It __**is**__ Kakashi. Long time no sense, Kashi-kun..._

"That's what it seems like, huh?" Lee answered.

"I'll never lose! If, by chance, I do, I'll run **five hundred** laps around Konoha village, _on my hands_, I promise!" Gai said, his voice proud and triumphant.

The three genin beside me, and myself, were confused by this promise. _It's completely impossible. Why on earth would he promise something like that?_

"There you go again, another impossible self-imposed rule." Kakashi's words proved I was not the only one thinking this.

"What an idiot. Can you even do something like that? He's just like a kid," Neji scoffed, crossing his arms.

"It's impossible. Your arms would be so strained and unable to bend correctly after the first few laps, if that. They aren't made to support your body weight." I answered, my sightless eyes narrowing.

I could hear both of the jounins moving in to a position, which to me, would be normally used for fighting. The two of them gave a cry of _'janken'_ and rushed towards each other. It was quiet for a moment, and then a few words I could not hear were traded.

"Don't worry. I will keep my promise!" Gai cried.

"He lost," I said simply.

"What a waste of time. We could have been training," Neji scoffed.

I shook my head. "I'll see everyone tomorrow." With a slight wave, I leapt off the building, landing easily on my feet where Gai and Kakashi had been standing just a few moments ago.

"Well, well, well. Isn't it little Rai," a strong voice said from behind me. "You've grown up."

I glanced over my shoulder. "I suppose I have. Konbonwa, Kashi-kun." I headed off toward the direction of my home, between the training fields and Hyuuga compounds.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that." He was annoyed, but I could hear the smile in his voice.

"You did, but it was no order," I threw back with a smirk, disappearing in a rush of wind and flower petals before he could say anything else on the matter.


	4. First Training

Instead of heading home, I headed to the training grounds. I knew the trail well, almost too well. I stood in the middle of the field and pulled out my flute. It was simple, and wooden, and one of the most precious things I owned. I played a piece that was taught to me a long time ago. It was called _Fantasia_.

When ever I had heard this piece played, it would always inspire me to dance, and that's what I often did, but not tonight. I pushed chakra through the notes, creating an illusion. Birds formed from chakra flew in circles around me, streams of colors flowing from their wings as they flew in different patterns. Whenever the music tone changed, whenever I moved to a different movement, their patterns and colors would change, creating colorful, translucent curtains around me. I smiled through my playing.

The chakra veil was disturbed when someone passed through it. I tensed slightly, but kept playing, trying to focus on my surroundings, my playing, and my chakra at the same time. I felt the presence move closer to me, but slowly. It seemed this person, or thing, or whatever it was, was being cautious. I kept playing, keeping the illusion up until the presence was right behind me.

I dropped to the ground, whipping my leg around in a sweep kick, removing the legs of the presence from underneath it. The person dropped with a yell. My hand dove in to my kunai pouch before I recognized the chakra signature. "Hyuuga-san?"

My illusion had long since been destroyed as I pulled myself to my feet. I offered my hand to help up the Hyuuga, but he merely shoved it aside.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You scared me," I said carefully, crossing my arms, my smile slipping away. _I really don't feel like getting yelled at right now..._

"I don't believe I was being that quiet about it," he said, stiffly.

I shook my head, "When I'm casting illusions, with a flute that is, my mind has to focus on so many things at once, I don't realize who is around me. Everyone's the same to me."

I could feel his gaze on me, examining me. "All of that was an illusion?"

"Yes. Is it really that surprising? I know other illusions that are much more complicated." I could tell this surprised him. "I have to get home," I said softly and I started to make my way out of the training area. I could hear him following me closely. "Why are you following me?" I asked.

I heard him move up beside me. "I'm going home," he answered.

"The same way I am?" I asked.

"I live this way," he answered again. I nodded, accepting his answers. We continued in silence.

I could soon hear water running, the sound pulling me to a stop. "I live here."

"What's with the fountain and wind chimes?"

"So I can tell where I live." I opened the gate, the soft tinkling of a bell ringing. "I'll see you tomorrow Hyuuga-san-"

"Call me Neji."

I smiled slightly. "Good night, Neji-san."

"Good night, Rai." I disappeared in to the house.

center~*~/center

I walked out of my house, heading to the training grounds. My mind was full to the brim; I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. _What was Neji-san doing at the training grounds? Did he know I was there? How long was-_ "Ow! Oh, gomen-nasai!" I had bumped in to someone, not realizing where I was going.

"It's okay, Rai-chan."

"Lee-san? How far from the training grounds are we?"

"You're _at_ the training grounds."

I blushed from embarrassment, my facial features growing very warm. "Gomen," I said softly.

"It's no trouble."

"Rai!" I turned to the female's voice.

"Hey TenTen-san. Do you know what Gai-sensei is having us do today?"

"I haven't a clue," she answered with a small laugh. I couldn't help but smile.

"You have a very pretty smile Rai-chan."

My eyes widened and my cheeks burned from Lee's comment. Now TenTen was really laughing. I grasped my flute from my pouch and she instantly stopped.

"Now Rai, let's be reasonable," she tried to deter me as she backed away. Now Lee was laughing and I heard laughter joining in. I recognized Gai and Neji's voices. Turning away from the others, I forced the blush on my cheeks to fade. Laughter hurt, more than they knew.

"Since you seem so willing to fight, how about sparring today?" I stayed silent as TenTen and Lee agreed. "So we'll have a tournament, but **first**, we'll do our laps. One-hundred laps around the village, go!"

I shook my head, and took off, just behind TenTen. I was faster than her, but I needed someone to guide me. I heard someone pass us, going ahead, causing me to smile. _I can keep up with his speed._ "I'm following him, TenTen-san," I called as I dashed past her.

"See you at the finish line," she yelled after me.

I was all ready closing in on the Hyuuga, but I stayed just slightly behind him. After the first few laps, I would be able to go on my own, but for now, I needed some help.

"Aren't you supposed to be with TenTen?" he asked, calling over his shoulder.

"I can follow you too. I'm not limited to only one person."

"But why not stay with the person you trust?"

I smiled, the corners of my mouth curling. "I'm faster than her. It makes it somewhat difficult to follow her lead," I confessed.

The Hyuuga chuckled softly. "What makes you think you can keep up with me? You seem to be falling behind, even now."

It was my turn to laugh slightly. "I do not know this path well, meaning I have slow down a bit, and memorize it. This is not my quickest speed."

Silence greeted my words. "But you're a-"

"Genjutsu and medical jutsu specialist. I'm aware of my abilities. I might not do well when it comes to taijutsu, but I have been training since I was very young. I had to race someone of a much older age than I am, and win. More often then not, I would." Memories of the training I went through flooded back in to my conscious. I forced them back where they belonged, not wanting to go back to that point in time.

After the tenth lap or so, I knew the path well enough to go up to full speed. I passed Neji, kicking off the tree hard, and sling shotting to the next one. _At this rate, I'll be done in an hour or so..._

Time flew by just as the rush of air around me. I was soon on my last lap. I had passed each of my teammates multiple times, and I was still going at full speed. I had never believed that his strict teaching methods would ever be of use to me. But, right now, I felt alive! My blood was singing through my veins, and I wasn't even that tired. As I slowed to a stop at the edge of the training field, I was thrown a water bottle. I caught it easily, guided by the sound of water sloshing. The plastic container was drained of its contents in the matter of seconds, and I tossed the bottle back to Gai-sensei.

"Very good, Rai. You did very well."

I smiled. "Arigatou." I found a resting place at the base of a tree, and closed my eyes, dropping in to a semi-meditational state. That only means I'm still aware of people and happenings around me.

Neji was the next to finish, about ten minutes after me, panting heavily. He took a seat under the same tree that I was under.

"Aren't you tired?"

I opened my eyes, breaking the trance. "Not really." I took a sip of a second water bottle, enjoying the way the cold water soothed my dry throat. "Only thirsty."

The older boy scoffed and I heard the sound of a draining water bottle.

"Try meditation."

There was the sound of a small choke. "What?"

I smiled slightly. "Try meditation. It makes both the mind, and body stronger. That, along with practice, and you'll be able to keep up with me in no time."

The boy merely grunted. I shook my head and rearranged my limbs in to a full meditation position. My legs were crossed, my arms resting on top; with my head tipping forward slightly, my mind eased in to a full meditational state.

"Rai-chan!"

My head shot up, my eyes flashing open. "Hai?"

"Come on, were starting. Take my hand."

I reached upward, feeling the smooth skin of Lee's hand. With one easy motion, I was lifted up to my feet. "Arigatou."

"Let's begin. Two rules: go all out, but don't kill each other. TenTen versus Lee. Rai versus Neji." We split in to our pairs and took our stances. **"GO!"**


	5. A Look in to the Past

"Let's begin. Two rules: go all out, but don't kill each other. TenTen versus Lee. Rai versus Neji." We split in to our pairs and took our stances. Neji was in his standard, Juuken posture, with his weight on his back leg. I stood perfectly straight, my arms crossed over my chest, my eyes closed. **"GO!"** Gai cried.

I could hear no movement from Neji. He was waiting for me to make the first move.

_I'm no good at taijutsu, and I don't want to reveal all of my techniques. He knows I'm fast; he knows I can cast illusions. My medical jutsu attacks could kill him. Guess illusion it is..._

I shifted my right foot slightly, getting more traction with the ground. I passed a thin layer of chakra through the sole of my foot, spreading it along the ground. This would give me a better idea of his movements.

"Attack already," he snapped, impatient with my immobility.

I smiled slightly. "Aren't you able to make the first move?"

"If you're not going to attack, then forfeit. It will save you the humiliation of being defeated."

I giggled softly. "So cold, Neji-san." I shifted myself in to a lower stance, keeping my balance while getting closer to the ground. "I can all ready out run you. I believe I can beat you as well." I pulled the wooden flute from where it was hidden in my obi. I softly began to play.

This illusion was different from the one he had seen yesterday. This one was a lot calmer. I smiled slightly against the wood of the flute. _If he continues to listen to it, he'll be asleep with in a few moments..._

I felt his stance relax as the song forced his mind to believe he was completely and utterly physically exhausted. I heard a thud as his body hit the ground. I giggled slightly, breaking the tune.

_I have to hurry, or he'll wake up before I'm through..._ I pulled some thin rope from the pack on my hip. A few easy knots, and there was no way that Neji was going to get to his feet easily.

I sat down against the tree, beginning to play again, but not making an illusion; just playing for fun.

He woke up slowly, and it took him a moment to realize that he was unable to move.

It must have left his mind that he could just use Nawanuke no Jutsu to get himself free.

"Excellent job, Rai-chan!" Gai cried, as Neji finally managed to get himself free. "Winner, Rai!"

I giggled slightly, breaking off my tune.

I could feel the Hyuuga's glare burning a hole in to my eyes.

"And you said I would lose," I reminded him. I turned my attention to the sounds to Lee and TenTen's fight. They were still in the middle of their battle, but from the sound of it, Lee was having trouble getting close enough to TenTen to actually do any harm.

My head jerked up at the sound of a yell and I felt a body landing hard on the ground. I was on my feet with in moments and quickly moving toward my fallen comrade. "Lee-san, please sit still. TenTen-san, is he hurt?" I asked, trying to keep him from hurting himself even more.

"He has some gashes on his arms, cut on his cheek and a deep wound on his stomach," she answered. I could tell she felt a bit guilty about harming him

I nodded. I preformed a series of well-known hand seals. "Hayai Chiyu no Jutsu." I placed my hands over his arms, chakra flowing from them in to his wounds, healing the on gash on his stomach as well. Soon, only the cut on his cheek remained.

He jumped to his feet, leaving me on the ground, panting slightly. I heard him hopping up and down, challenging Neji to a fight.

I heard a few thuds, a couple yelps and grunts, then the sound of a body hitting the ground. "Is he wounded again?"

"Yes."

I sighed. "Lee-san, could you please come here?" I felt him sit in front of me. My fingertips expertly scanned over his flesh, searching for wounds.

"None of them are visible Rai," TenTen told me.

I nodded. I repeated the same seals as before. "Hayai Chiyu no Jutsu." My hands were on his chest, healing the unseen wounds. His breathing changed from ragged and shallow to smooth and even. My hands fell from him, to my sides. Sweat broke out on my forehead and trickled down my nose. My breath came in pants. I staggered to my feet, my legs threatening to give out. _Okay Rai, some tea, an hour of meditation, and you'll be right as rain,_ I told myself. I turned to our sensei. "Gai-sensei, could I please head home?"

"Of course my youthful student. Training is over!" With that, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Of course, then my legs decide to give out. I caught myself before my face was buried in the grass, my arms struggling to keep my weight up.

"Rai!" TenTen rushed to me, helping me stand. "If you were low on chakra, why did you heal him?" She pulled my arm over her shoulders to take some weight off my weary legs.

I gave her a small smile. "Because it is my duty," I explained, my voice soft, wavering almost.

She started to lead me home before my heavy, uneven footsteps and weight threw us off balance. TenTen managed to catch herself before we hit the ground. A pair of strong hands caught me, arms sliding around my waist, pulling me against a warm body.

"Who-?"

"Me." It was Neji.

A faint blush tainted my usually pale cheeks. "Th-thank you." He set me free from his hold, but kept a strong arm around my waist keeping me from falling again.

TenTen came and took my other side, keeping me balanced between the two of them. "To the garden, Rai?" she asked. I nodded slightly, closing my eyes, allowing myself to slip in to a half-meditational state. From his aura, I could sense Neji was confused.

The two of them helped me home. I could soon hear the sound of wind chimes and the soft gurgling of the fountain. TenTen opened the gate, the bell tinkling softly. I was led in to the backyard, which was full of sweet-smelling flowers. In the back was a small arbor, a slab of stone underneath with a few candles. I was lowered down on to the rock.

I smiled softly, keeping my eyes closed. "Lee followed us. If you don't mind hanging out for an half hour or so, I'll gladly make everyone dinner."

"Sounds good to me," TenTen chirped.

"Yeah!" came Lee's cry from behind my two other teammates.

"Fine." The Hyuuga didn't sound as thrilled.

I giggled softly.

The three genin headed inside the small home, leaving the blind girl to her meditation.

The home was well cared for, two bedrooms, one bath. The wall corners had been filed down in to curves, allowing no excuse for injury. Tables and flat surfaces had long plants, mostly ivy to allow the sightless Kohana to be able to feel if she was about to run in to a piece of furniture. The chairs and couches were over-stuffed and cushioned well. It was a sanctuary for her, a place where she didn't have to hide her sightless ways.

The two males and the female, the latter having visited before, made themselves comfortable in the living room, which was the first room they came upon. Just off the room, was an open doorway heading in to the kitchen. Off the back of the room, were two hallways: one to the left, and one to the right. Down each hallway, were two doors, right across from each other. All the doors were shut tight. The taijutsu-specialist pushed open the first door in the left hallway, revealing a bedroom. The large bed and photos of young children gave away that this was her parents' bedroom.

The thing that was strange was that everything was coated in dust.

"What's going on?"

"It looks like no one has been in here in years." TenTen wiped a bit of dust from the dresser next to the door.

"Have you ever seen her family?" the male Hyuuga asked, stepping in to the room.

The lone female shook her head. "Rai always said that her parents and brother were out on missions."

"Odd." The taijutsu headed for the other door at this end of the hall. A bathroom, neat as a pin.

The other hallway, two doors. The first one led to a room, the walls stacked with scrolls of all sizes; from as thin as a pencil, to ones so big you could barely lift them. Like the last room, it was covered with a thick layer of dust.

"A reading room?"

The Hyuuga scanned the names of a few of the scrolls, noticing his teammates hadn't followed him inside the room. "_Curse Seals_, _Meditation_, _Sealing and Unsealing_; it seems to me that the Kohana clan specializes in seals. _Seals of Kohana_." The male pulled the large scroll off of its shelf, opening it on the table in the center of the room. His careful eyes scanned down the list of the seals the scroll contained. "It says here that the Kohana originally created the Caged Bird Seal, but it was adapted to the Hyuuga ways," he muttered to him self. _It also says that Kohana blood came make the seal more powerful, or make it easier to remove it..._

The three genin headed to the final room. The door swung open to reveal a young girl's bedroom. The walls were a lavender color, broken up by a scattering of posters of famous ninja. In the corner, was a desk, with a few shelves above it. The shelves were cluttered with pictures, all of them with the same man, woman, boy and girl. The boy and man looked almost exactly alike, same with the woman and girl, except the girl and man had the same eyes, just different shades; the woman and boy had the same shade of green eyes. The girl's eyes were such a dark blue, they were almost black; the man's blue eyes were a lighter color, a lot lighter.

"Her family," the female breathed.

A quick scan of the photos revealed that the latest one had been taken just over five years ago, but none later.

"That's probably when her family became really busy," the weapons-master suggested.

"I believe it's a little different from that." Pale lavender eyes scanned closely at the photographs.

Footsteps were heard outside the window, in the backyard.

"She's coming. Come on." The three genin headed back in to the living room, resting in various places when the front door opened.

"Sorry about the wait," I said softly, my hand behind my head in embarrassment. "So, what would you like to have for dinner?"

"Hey, Rai? Would you be up for making-?"

"Chicken teriyaki, coming up." I gave a small smile before heading in to the kitchen.

"Rai-chan, allow me to help you."

"Thank you, Lee-san. I'd be grateful if you did so."

It wasn't long before white rice and teriyaki chicken were laid out on the kitchen table for everyone to eat. It was delicious, some of the best I had ever made.

"Hey, Rai-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Hm?"

"Why does this house feel so deserted?"

Chopsticks clattered to the table before rolling off on to the floor.

"Wh-what are you t-talking about? My h-home is f-fine."

"But it feels so empty. Why?"

"Just, stop, please. I don't want to go back," I murmured, slowly wrapping my arms around myself, noticing that my body was quaking.

"Rai, we'll see you tomorrow, okay?" TenTen said softly.

I nodded, shakily.

I heard the front door open and close, my three teammates leaving.

_Why, nii-san? Why did you do it?_


	6. Almost

Six months have passed quickly. It's been a flurry of missions and training. I've become stronger, taught myself a few more genjutsu, and have become stronger at controlling another's mind with a simple tune. My eyes are now hidden behind a few binds of cloth, allowing me an excuse for when I screw up, which has happened before.

I sighed slightly, listening to Lee's latest challenge to Neji. As usual there were a few thuds then the feeling of a body hitting the ground. Lee and TenTen started arguing and soon Neji was brought in to the fight. I brought my flute up to my lips, letting out a slow breath. Soft, careful notes flew through the clearing, engulfing my teammates.

The three of them soon ceased talking, their minds being lulled by the melody and fell over, fast asleep. As long as I played that song, they would stay asleep.

Inside I was laughing. I don't know how many times I had told them to plug their ears when they heard me. Only I knew what the effect it would have on them.

I heard crashing in the bushes, a sign that alerted me to a person coming closer; I instantly stopped playing and I heard the sounds of the others waking up. I whistled, imitating a sparrow, a sign we had worked out. We found that I usually heard things before them so we found a way for me to let them know without alerting enemies.

I recognized the sound of kunais being drawn. They were wide-awake now.

The chakra signature came in to range, and I instantly recognized it. _So we meet again..._ The crashing of bushes was getting closer. I swiftly and silently dashed up the tree, my senses taking in all the sounds and smells around me. The chakra was directly below me when I dropped down. It was a grown man as I hung off his neck, my kunai at his jugular vein. "Got you."

He chuckled. "So you did."

My smile grew slightly as I dropped off of him, landing easily and replacing my kunai in the pouch on my left leg. I headed toward my teammates, a slight bounce in my step.

"Hey, Kakashi! What are you doing here?" Gai called, having just entered the clearing.

"I came to see your students. Looks like the small one is pretty good. The three down here seem like they could use some work." I stayed silent as I heard my teammates growl.

"My youthful students! Come meet my eternal rival, Hatake Kakashi."

The four of us lined up, bowing respectfully.

"Hyuuga Neji."

"Rock Lee."

"Kohana Rai."

"TenTen." We spoke our names.

"Rai-chan, how is Towa? He hasn't been to any meetings lately. Have you seen him?"

I stiffened visibly. "I am not aware of nii-san's whereabouts. He has barely been home for a while now," I answered. My jaw tightened at the thought of bad memories. I heard the man chuckle.

"How about this Kakashi? A little tournament, for my students. Care to watch?"

"I'd like to see how they do."

"Students! Pair up! First fight, Kakashi, you pick the pairs."

"The two girls." I walked to the center of the field. I could hear TenTen following me. I crossed my arms, waiting for the signal. "Fight."

I pulled my flute from my pack. Raising it to my lips, I started to play _Endless Love_.

TenTen's eyes widened and she plugged her ears. It's weird how I can tell, isn't it. I don't know how I do it, so no chance of letting you in on my secret. Holding my flute between my teeth, I did a few hand signs, creating a few shadow clones. I crouched down behind the fake ones and teleported soundlessly, ending up a few trees away. TenTen had her hands full with the multiple clones, dodging kicks and punches, as I started to play, the same song as before, just soft enough for it not to be noticed yet loud enough to reach her mind. I heard her stagger and she dropped her knees in a trance. I released the clone jutsu, the copies disappearing in a small poof, and hopped out of the tree, pulling a kunai from my pouch. With the fighting tool at her throat, I released the trance. She looked around, confused.

"Fight over! Winner, Rai!" Gai cried.

I walked over to the two senseis and sat down at the base of a tree behind them, TenTen sat beside me.

"Was I too rough?"

"Not at all. I should have noticed when you started playing. That was my down-fall." I smiled slightly, the noises of Neji's and Lee's sparring in the background.

"Winner, Neji!" I sighed slightly and stood, walking out in to the field to face Neji. My arms were crossed, my eyes closed behind the cloth. "Fight!"

I pulled my flute from my ninja pack, but Neji wasn't going to give me a chance to use it. A volley of shuriken came at me. I could hear the wind whistling around them and executed a couple of back flips to avoid being hit. I stopped momentarily only to have to bend backwards to avoid a few kunai. As I rose to my feet, I was met with a fist to my stomach. My breath left me in a slight whimper and hiss. I buckled, my body folding around his fist. I pulled a kunai from my pouch and swiped at him. I felt it hit flesh. It had ended up stabbing through his hand. That gave me enough of a time space to leap away and bring my flute to my lips. A very quick piece that took a very long time for me to perfect, it would reveal a persons true desire, but turn in to what they are most afraid of.

If I could have seen what the two sensei's were seeing, I would see Neji with a pleasant smirk on his features, standing comfortably, looking upon the ground; before whatever he was seeing caused that causal look to turn to one of absolute horror.

I never heard TenTen yelling. I never sensed her moving toward me. I did feel a sting on my cheek and my flute flying from my hands.

"Rai! You almost killed him!"

My features tightened, an emotionless facade concealing me, or so I thought. But within, I was far from emotionless. A single tear slid down my stinging cheek. With a whirl of wind and petals, I disappeared from sight.

The instant the weapon's master finished yelling, she regretted it. The way the blind girl had looked - even with the bindings over her pale eyes, sightless eyes - she was scared. Rai was _never_ scared. It was practically impossible to scare the girl.

TenTen picked up her flute, which had come to rest a few feet away, then turned to Neji. He was shaking violently, his eyes wide and staring at nothing, seeming to absorb nothing from his surroundings. His teammates had watched him go in to convulsions, shock, close to going in to a lift-threatening seizure. It wasn't right to have yelled at Rai, there was no way she could have known. And now, there was no way of finding her. The lone female sighed deeply, wondering how on Earth she was going to make this up to her.

Neji stumbled to his feet, "What was that?" His voice was breathless, weak.

"An illusion. One of the harshest she knows." The brunette's voice was quiet, soft. She turned to her teacher and his friend. "Gai-sensei, please allow me to find her," she requested, her voice forced, cracking, her body bending in to a deep bow.

"Of course. Your mission for today is to find our comrade. Good luck to you all." With that, the jump-suited man and Kakashi disappeared. The female turned to her comrades, who were looking at her, waiting for some hint to where the blind girl was hiding from the world.

A soft sigh escaped TenTen. "I don't know where she is. We'll have to comb the village," she told them, not liking the slim odds of finding her before nightfall. They nodded and went off in their separate directions.

I was sitting in a flowering sakura tree, one of the last ones in the village. Even when I was little, I loved to play in the falling petals, dancing. Okaa-san had always joined me after watching me for a while, saying she couldn't help herself.

I could still remember what they looked like, the brightest shade of pink, and the soft petals of each flower. I felt a flower land on my hand. I gently picked it up, bringing to my face to smell the sweet fragrance.

I sighed, allowing the fragile flower to fall to the ground. _They're never going to forgive me. I almost killed him. But I would never-_

"Rai-chan! Where are you?!" I pressed myself against the tree trunk to avoid Lee's gaze. I felt tears slipping down my cheeks, soaking the cloth over my eyes. I hadn't noticed them before.

The branch bent in front of me. "Rai-chan." I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, my face buried. I felt two hands on my shoulders. One moved behind my head and untied the cloth, causing it to fall towards the ground. "Look at me." I opened my eyes and turned my sightless gaze to him. "It was an accident. No one is mad at you," he told me softly.

"Lee-san, I almost **killed** Neji-san. How can I be forgiven? Tell me!" He was silent. I interpreted the silence in the worst way. "I thought so."

I leapt out of the tree, leaving him standing there, watching me as I disappeared again.


End file.
